Reunited
by Jessie13
Summary: Ace has a sister that has just recently returned from Tulsa. She causes some trouble while hanging out with our favorite guys: Chris, Teddy, Vern and Gordie...read to find out what happens.
1. Arriving

**A/n: **Hi guys! I'm back with a brand new story! For those of you who are like what in the world? I've been writing Outsiders fics and I'm trying my hand at Stand By Me.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Stand By Me or The Body. The Body is the property of Stephen King and I'm not really sure who owns Stand By Me. I also don't own the Outsiders. They are the property of S.E. Hinton._

When I stepped off the train I searched desperately for my brother. He was supposed to pick me up. I finally found him standing by one of the benches, smoking a cigarette and talking to a few other guys.

"Hi." I said. My brother looked over at me.

"It's about time you got here." He said as he tossed his cigarette down and ground it out with the heal of his shoe.

"Oh, it's great to see you too Ace." I said pretending to be mad.

"Spunky, little thing isn't she?" A boy with dark hair slicked back with swirls in the front asked.

"Yeah," Ace replied. "But I better not catch any of you morons messing with my sister, you hear me Billy?"

"Yeah."

Another boy with dark hair combed back, and curly in the front laughed.

"That goes for you too, Eyeball."

Both Billy and Eyeball started at the ground for a couple of minutes.

"How was Tulsa?" Ace asked.

I thought back to how much fun I'd had with my other brother, Buck, his rodeo partner, Dallas Winston, and some of his friends.

"It was a blast." I told him.

"What'd you do?" Ace asked.

"Hung out with Dallas and some of his friends."

"Who's Dallas?" Billy asked.

"Oh, he's Buck's rodeo partner."

"I never thought you'd hang out with a bunch of cowboys." Ace said.

I laughed. "Dal is far from being a cowboy. He's a pretty tuff guy. He spend some time on the rough side of New York."

"You were hanging out with a bunch of hoods?" Ace asked infuriated.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked not really seeing any thing wrong with it.

"I don't want my sister hanging out with a bunch of hoods." Ace said loudly.

"Then I guess I can't hang out with you guys." I said to Ace and started walking to his car.

I smiled to myself and once again started thinking about being in Tulsa.

"Who all did you hang out with there?" Eyeball asked curiously.

"Darryl "Darry" Curtis, he's the oldest of the Curtis brothers. He works two jobs in order to take care of his two brothers. Sodapop is the happy-go-lucky middle Curtis brother. He works as a mechanic at the DX station. Ponyboy is the youngest Curtis brother, he's fourteen, and he's in the ninth grade, he's also on the track team. Dallas Winston is one of the toughest guys on the east side. He spent a lot of time in New York. Two-Bit Mathews is the wise-cracker of the group. He's always making some stupid joke. Johnny Cade is pretty much the gang's pet. He has a really rough home life. Both of his parents are drunks his dad beats the crap out of him and his mom screams at him all the time. And last but not least is Steve Randle, he works with Soda at the DX and his dad beats the crap outta him too. But anyway that's the gang." I said.

I looked over and saw Ace smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"The people you hang out with." Came the reply from Ace.

I glared at him and turned my attention back to the scenery flying by.

Ace drove to our house, and the guys hung out there while I unpacked.

When I finished unpacking, I went down stairs with the guys.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you guys later."

Chris' POV- 

I was walking through town, not really paying attention when I ran into a pretty, young girl. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Sorry." I said.

"That's all right. What's your name?" She asked.

"Chris Chambers. You are?" I asked.

"That must mean you're Eyeball's brother. I'm Audrey Merrill."

"Merrill? As in Ace Merrill's little sister?" I asked nervously.

"Yep." She said. "So where ya goin'?"

"To hang out with my friends. Do you wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked to the tree house; Gordie, Vern, and Teddy were all ready there.

"Hey guys this is Audrey. Audrey, this is Gordie, Teddy and Vern." I said and pointed to each one as I said their name.

"Hey." She said shyly.

"Do you know how to play scat?" Teddy asked her.

"No."

"I'll show you." I said. I sat down beside Audrey.

Teddy dealt the cards and placed once face up beside the remaining cards in the deck.

"Ok, it's your turn." I told her. "Discard this one." I said pointing to a three of hearts.

"What's my score?" She asked.

"You have 17." I whispered to her.

"What am I trying to get?"

"Thirty-one."

"My turn to draw?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah." I told her. She drew an Ace to add to her queen and five and discarded the two.

"I knock." Teddy said as he knocked on the table.

Audrey drew her last card, a king, and discarded the six.

"Twenty-nine." Teddy said.

I took Audrey's cards and placed them on the table. "Thirty-one."

Audrey smiled.

Audrey's POV- 

"It was really fun hanging out with you guys, but I have to go." I said standing and opening the trap door.

"I'll walk with you, my house isn't far from yours." Chris said.

As we were walking home the Cobras just happened to drive by. They stopped the car.

"Audrey, get in the car!" Ace ordered.

"No, I'm walking home with Chris." I said.

"What do you want to hang out with that little faggot for?" Charlie asked.

"Because I want to. Any more questions or can we go now?"

Ace and Eyeball got out of the car.

"Ace don't start no shit. Just leave him alone." I said.

Ace stopped and looked at me...

**Read and Review!!!**


	2. Trouble and new Friends

Ace's POV 

"Ace, don't start no shit. Just leave him alone." Audrey said.

I stopped and looked at here. 'Why was _my_ sister sticking up for that stupid Chambers kid?'

"What?" I asked after getting over my shock.

"I said, leave us alone and go on with what you were doing. Chris was just walking me home."

"Ace, come on man. We got stuff to do anyway." Eyeball said.

"Fine, Chambers touch her and I'll kill you." I told them, then turned and walked back to the car. Eyeball followed me and we sped away as soon as everyone was in and sitting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Night At The Merrill House- 

"Audrey, I don't want you hanging around with those little faggots." I said.

"So you'd rather me hang out with a bunch of j.d.'s and end up pregnant by the time I'm sixteen?" Audrey asked.

I felt a little sick all of a sudden. She had a point. Hanging out with those rejects she would be less likely to get into serious trouble.

"Fine you can hang out with them, but the first one to lay a hand on you is going to wish like hell he was never born!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audrey's POV 

I ran up to my room and turned the radio on. My favorite song came on and I began to sing alone.

"Sitting here,

nothing to do,

just another day,

nothing new

just trying to get by

you think you're

life is never going

to get better

just give it time

you'll make it through

Been waiting all my life

For someone like you

Just hoping and waiting

It just had to get better

And now that you're here

It's took a turn for the better

You think you're

Life is never going

To get better, just

Give it time you'll

Make it through

Yeah, just hang in there

You'll make it through"

"Nice singing." I turned around to see Eyeball standing in the doorway of my room.

"What are you doing there?" I asked him.

"I was listening to you singing. What was that song?"

"It's called 'You'll make it through."

"Oh, who sings it?"

"Jessie Carrigan." I told him.

"Never heard of her." Eyeball said.

I fell over laughing. The guys here are a lot different that the guys I'd gotten used to hanging out with in Tulsa for the past two years.

Eyeball was really funny and half the time he didn't even realize he was being funny.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You, you're really funny." I said finally starting to calm down from my laughing fit.

Eyeball looked at me like I was really weird, "Ace sent me up here to get you."

"Ok." I said and followed Eyeball down stairs.

I was surprised to see Chris standing nervously by the front door.

"Hi." I said as I stepped down off the steps.

"Hey, we're going to go to the Diner and then camp out in the field behind Vern's house. Do you wanna come?" Chris asked.

"Sure, let me get my sleeping bag." I told Chris and went back upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Audrey!" teddy said and began his trademark laugh. 'Eee-Hee-eee-.'

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Gordie and Vern said in unison.

"What can I get you guys and gals?" A waitress asked.

"I'll have a coke and cheeseburger." Gordie said.

"Coke and Cheeseburger." Teddy said.

"Same as them." Vern replied.

"Same." Chris said.

"I'll have a coke and fries." I said.

We talked while we waited for the waitress to bring our food.

"Audrey, how old are you?" Teddy asked.

"15." I said.

"Cool." Teddy replied.

"Yeah, that's really boss!" Vern said excitedly.

"He rocks in the tree top all day long hopping and a boppin' and a singing his song. All the little birds on Jay bird street love to heard the Robin going tweet, tweet, tweet, Rockin' Robin."

"You could be a singer." Vern stated.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." I said smiling.

"Sincerely, you could."

"Sure, Vern." I said as the waitress brought our food over.

She placed our orders on the table and left.

"Audrey?" I heard a familiar voice question.

"Katie?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! It's great to see you!" My best friend said, giving me a hug.

"I didn't know you were still in Castle Rock. I mean, when I went to Tulsa you said your family was moving to Texas."

"Change of plans." Katie said.

"Ummm…Audrey? Do you mind telling us what's going on here?" Teddy asked.

"Oh," I said laughing, "This is Katie Garner."

"Hey." Gordie said.

"Hey." Teddy and Vern said in unison.

"Hey." Chris mumbled not looking up from the magazine he was looking at.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We all went to Vern's house and set up the tent in his backfield. Katie couldn't come because she had plans with her family.

"I hope Billy and the rest of the Cobras don't come over here tonight." Vern said.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

If any of the Cobras came over we'd all probably be in for trouble.

"Let's go explore!" Teddy shouted all of a sudden. "Move out troops!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Teddy was a funny character sometimes.

"What'd I say?" Teddy asked, completely unaware of his previous statement being so funny.

We all crawled out of the tent and started walking toward the woods.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ace's POV- 

I was more than a little ticked of that my sister had stood up to me to protect that fucking Chambers kid.

She was my damn sister, shouldn't she be on my side?

"Hey, Ace. You missed the drive way!" Billy shouted.

I stopped the car, backed up and then turned into Billy's driveway. I parked the car and we all got out. We were walking up the steps when I saw the tent.

"Well, what do you know?" I said grinning. I turned and started back down the steps, making my way over to the tent…

TBC… 

**Review Responses:**

**Can't think of a name- Hey! Thanks so much for the review!! I like the name Audrey too. Yep, she can be as mean as she wants and the only thing Ace can do is yell at her. I hope you liked this chapter. I promised I'll get your character more involved in the story with in the next two or three chapters.**

**Viciouskittie- thank you. I'm really glad you liked it.**

**Bleezie- LOL. Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you liked it. Hopefully you liked this chap. Too.**

**Rebelgirl23- Yay! You finally got to review!! Smiles like a cheesy cat thanks cuz! Now you just need to get a story of your own up.**

**Ookami da vampire lover: Hi! Glad you like it, sorry you're a little confused though. Yes, vampires rule! If you haven't seen it, you should watch the movie The Lost Boys. It's a cool movie about vampires. Yep, first female president and I shall be first female S.O.D.…lol. **

**Dissolved starr- Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story.**


	3. Adventure

**Ace's POV-**

"Well, what do you know?" I said grinning. I turned and started back down the steps, making my way over to the tent.

The rest of the guys followed me over to the tent.

"Hey, wait for me you guys!" One of them said, it sounded like Billy's brother, but I wasn't sure.

Chris crawled out of the tent first and Audrey was right behind him.

"Audrey?"

"What now? You gave me permission to hang out with them!"

"I said you could hang out with them, not spend the night with them!" I shouted.

Audrey and Chris fell over laughing.

"Ace, that didn't sound right!" Audrey said still laughing.

I grabbed her arm, and pulled her to her feet.

"Go, home." I said sternly.

She looked at Chris.

"Bye guys." Audrey said and started walking toward the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Audrey's POV-**

I was walking home, when Eyeball ran up beside me.

"Hi." I said dully.

"Hey." He said cheerfully. "You know Ace is just trying to watch out for you."

"It was more fun in Tulsa. At least there I could hang out with my friends." I looked up at Eyeball. We were close enough that we could have kissed, and we did.

Eyeball pulled away. "Audrey, I'm sorry. I can't do this with you."

I looked down at the ground as the tears filled my eyes.

Eyeball placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"Audrey, I like you but I cant. You're Ace's sister."

"So what?" I asked as the tears started falling down my face.

"Audrey please, don't cry." Eyeball said, wiping me tears away.

"What's going on here?"

I turned around and Eyeball moved over beside me.

"We were talking." I said.

"Since when does talking involve touching and kissing?" Ace asked coldly.

"Since someone around here is finally being nice to me, because you're sure as hell not." I said and started walking home.

"Audrey wait!" Ace shouted, but I didn't stop. I continued walking.

I heard running and a couple of minutes later, Ace was walking beside me.

"Audrey I'm sorry." Ace said. I didn't look at him, or even acknowledge he'd said anything.

"Please forgive me?"

I stopped walking and Ace stepped up beside me.

"Audrey, I didn't mean to upset you. But I'm your brother, I'm suppose to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what? I was just hanging out with my friends!" I screamed as the tears rolled down my face.

Ace pulled me to him and held me until I stopped crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ace's POV-**

When we got home Audrey was asleep so I carried her up to her room.

I placed her on the bed and covered her up with a blanket that was thrown at the end of the bed.

I went back downstairs to hang with the guys.

"You know, Ace, you've been trying to protect her from her friends and you're the one that really hurt her. I don't like the little dorks but Chris and his friends would never do anything to hurt her." Eyeball said.

"No shit asshole." I said.

There was a knock at the door, so I got up to answer it.

"Is Audrey home?" A young girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yeah, she's asleep up in her room. You can go up there or I can tell her you stopped by."

"I don't want to wake her up, so just tell her Katie stopped by."

"Sure." I said and she left. I went back into the living room where Eyeball and Billy were watching some cop show.

"What is this?" I asked, annoyed with the show.

"Don't know." Eyeball said not moving his view from the TV.

"How the hell can you watch something and not know what the fuck you're watching?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Eyeball asked.

I glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Ace?" Audrey asked walking into the room.

"What?" I snapped.

"Where's the aspirin?"

"Bathroom cabinet, I guess." I told her.

She left the living room and headed toward the bathroom.

She came back a few minutes later.

"One of your friends stopped boy." I told her.

"Which one?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know." I told her.

"Wasn't Chris, Gordie, Teddy, or Vern was it?"

"No." I said.

"Then who was it?"

"I told you I don't know, " I said getting annoyed with my sister. "It was some girl I'd never seen you hanging around with before."

"Ace, I hang around with a lot of people you don't know about." She said opening the door.

"Where're you going?"

"Out." She said and walked out the door.

"Just great." I muttered and went back to watching TV.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

**Audrey's POV-**

When I got outside, I started laughing at Ace. He knew most of my friends, so I don't know why he fell for that line.

"Hey Audrey."

"Hi Gordie."

"What's up?" Gordie asked.

"Going over to Katie's house, wanna go?" I asked him.

"Sure." Gordie agreed.

We walked to Katie's house.

When we got there, I knocked on the door and Katie stepped out on the porch.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Katie asked.

"Nothing really." Gordie answered blushing.

"Had to get out of the house. Ace is driving me crazy." I told Katie.

"Tell me about it, my grandma is coming to visit and my mom has gone on a baking and cleaning spree." Katie said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

We walked around Castle Rock for a little while and we ran into Teddy.

"Hiya troops!" Teddy shouted when he saw us.

"Hey Teddy." I said.

"Hey." Gordie responded.

"Hi." Katie said.

"I have a great idea!" Teddy said all of a sudden.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see. Come on!" Teddy said and we all started running trying to keep up with Teddy.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Yippy! Another chapter up! This is really cool! I have so many cool reviewers reading my story! This is awesome!! I'll get to the review responses in a minute, but Thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed the story. I've decided to make this story a tribute for River Phoenix, a great actor who's life was ended entirely too short. Thanks again.**

**Viciouskittie: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like the story. And here's your update. Oh, keep up the good work on your story. It's really cool.**

**Can't think of a name: Chris must have a reason for it. I mean look on the bright side, they're bigger fish in the pond…lol If you have any ideas for pranks let me know. I'm not that great with coming up with pranks.**

**Blackdres: Thank you. I really like the Outsiders and Stand By me also. Thanx for reviewing.**

**Lifegoeson-unfortunately: I like Johnny and Eyeball too, but I like Dallas and Chris the best…lol Troublemaker and peacemaker. Nice combo. Don you think? The song thing, I just do that sometimes and since Audrey is based off of me, I just have her do some things that I'd normally do. Shhh! Don't spoil my secret about Eyeball…lol Thanks for reviewing.**

**Rebelgirl23: What do you mean that wasnt cool? It was funny. Ok, and the story you kinda lost, what was it about? Put it on the computer and you might not loose it. Yep, I know it's great…lol …j/k So anywho, here's your chap! You should really do something with Ace and the guys. Ace isn't really a hard character to write, you just have to make him really tough like Dal. Well, see ya cuz.**

**Ahelpless-pyro911: Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry I'm trying to update but I have stuff to do with CAP, like 2 weeks ago I was studying for my Airman Test and this past Saturday we were flying in the gliders and planes all day. I got there at 9:15am and didn't get home until almost 7:00pm. But anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Steve's-girl-13: Hey thanks for the review! Stand By Me and The Outsiders both are really cool. Glad you liked the story.**

**Time is a waste of life: Hey, thanks for the review. What do you mean your opinion doesn't count? Of course it does!! I agree that Chris and Eyeball should be more involved and I'm also trying to find a good time to bring The Outsiders in.**


	4. Visitor

"You'll see. Come on!" Teddy said and we all started running trying to keep up with Teddy.

"Teddy!" Where are we going?" I yelled.

A couple of minutes later we stopped.

"What now?" Katie asked.

Teddy smiled and looked to the left. I saw Ace's car sitting by the curb.

"Guys, no." I said.

"Why not?" Teddy asked.

"Because he's my brother and he'll beat the crap outta you two." I told Teddy referring to him and Gordie.

"Come on Audrey. Lighten up and have a little fun."

"Teddy do you find getting your ass kicked fun?"

"Who's gonna get their ass kicked?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned around and couldn't believe what I saw.

"Dallas!" I screamed and ran to him. I jumped up, wrapped my legs around his waist and gave him a big hug.

"Audrey, doll I can't breath." Dal managed to gasp out.

I let go, and stood on the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ace's POV- 

When I walked out of the diner and saw my sister hugging some hood, I was more than a little pissed off.

"Come on." I told Eyeball, Billy, and Charlie.

I started walking toward Audrey.

"Audrey!" I said loudly.

"Geez! How come every time I'm hanging with _my_ friends you have to be such an ass?"

"Audrey, who is this asshole?" The guy asked.

"Who are you calling an asshole buddy?" I asked.

"You that's who!" He said taking a step forward.

"Hey Dal, back off. This is Ace." Audrey said.

"I gotta go, the rest of the guys are waiting for me to get back." He told Audrey.

"You mean the whole gang is here?" Audrey asked excitedly.

"Yeah." He told her.

The rest of Audrey's friends, me, Billy, Charlie, and Eyeball looked at them confused.

"I gotta go home, so just meet me over at the diner at 5:00." Audrey told him.

"Sure." He said and left.

"Audrey, who the hell was that punk?" I asked her.

"Dallas Winston." She said.

"Who's he?" Charlie asked.

"Friend from Tulsa." Audrey said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eyeball's POV- 

When I saw Audrey hugging her friend I was really jealous. We weren't going out or anything, but I really liked her. I just hate to find out what'll happen when Ace finds out.

"Eyeball, walk Audrey home." Ace said.

I started walking with Audrey.

"He's so overprotective!" Audrey said frustrated.

I didn't say anything. I stopped walking; Audrey walked a few feet then turned around and looked back at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Just thinking." I told her.

"About?" She questioned.

"You." I said answering her question, and then I started walking again.

"Better not have been anything perverted." She said.

I smiled and kept walking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Audrey's POV- 

'Eyeball likes me. Just great.' I thought.

I walked the rest of the way home. When I got there my first stop was the kitchen to get something to eat. I settled on coke and a sandwich. I sat down at the table and ate.

I was putting the dishes away when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door and Chris was standing on the other side.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"You're not a vampire are you?" I asked.

"Nope." Chris said and smiled.

I moved aside and Chris came in.

"So…" I said not really knowing what to say.

"There's a party tonight, will you go with me?" Chris blurted out.

"What time?"

"8:00." Chris said a little calmer.

"Sure." I said casually.

"Great."

"I'll meet you at the diner." I told Chris.

"All right. See you then."

"Yeah. It's a date!" I said smiling.

"Too cool." Chris said also smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris had all ready left. Good thing too.

"Audrey!" Ace yelled as he came in the house and slammed the door.

I didn't know what was going on or what he was going to do, but I walked out of the kitchen and stood in the living room entrance.

Ace grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me over to the couch.

"Ace let go!"

"Sit down!" He almost yelled. "Me and you are going to get a few things straight. When I told Eyeball to walk you home that doesn't mean for you two to kiss and hold hands! My sister isn't going out with any Cobras!"

"Ace what are you talking about?" I pleaded with him.

"Don't play dumb with me!" He yelled again.

I couldn't help it, I started crying. I don't know why either. Usually I'd yell back but not this time. It was just too much. Ace has never yelled at me before he was always the one I ran to when I was in trouble and needed a friend. But not now, now was different.

"What's going on?"

TBC… 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Hey, thank you all for reading. If you haven't, you should check out Rebelgirl23 's story called "Chambers Girl". **

**Othlover04- Thanks! Glad you liked it. I agree both are great movies.**

**Misguidedwhisper- Thanks, glad you liked it. I need to find something new to say…lol . Oh, and you're welcome.**

**Time is a waste of life- Yes your opinion counts. Thanks fore reading and reviewing. **

**Lifegoeson-unfortunately- That's so true Dallas could probably kick Ace's butt with no trouble at all…lol I thought about having Ace hit him or something but I didn't want to go over board (Eyeball and Audrey kissing.) I agree Eyeball is a sweetie, but a dumbass…lol**

**Can't think of a name- I'm sry forgot to tell you. Yeah, that line was funny. Maybe my cousin can help with the pranks.**

**Ahelpless- pyro911- lol thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.**

**Rebelgirl23- Yes, I gotta love ya…no choice in the matter…lol I'm just kidding.**

**Bleezie- Thank you. Hope you liked this chap.**

**Viciouskittie- Thanks and your welcome. Hope you liked this chap.**


	5. Party

**A/N: **Wow! It's been a while! But anyway, here's the update and I don't know how much longer I'll be continuing this story.. I can't just keep dragging this story out. Sorry for my lack of updates, but my computer has a virus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's going on?" Eyeball asked walking into the room.

While Ace was busy deciding whether or not he was going to beat Eyeball to a bloody pulp, I took the time to leave and run to my room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eyeball's POV- 

When I walked in the house I heard Ace yelling at someone, so I walked into the living room, and saw that he was yelling at Audrey.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Ace stopped yelling at Audrey and looked at me. Man, I swear if looks could kill then I'd be dead.

Audrey ran upstairs. A few seconds later I heard a door slam.

"I don't get her." Ace said.

I just looked at him like he was really stupid.

"No wise ass remarks?" Ace asked.

"Well Ace maybe if you'd treat her with a little respect…" I said, but didn't finish.

Now Ace looked at me like _I_ was stupid.

"Let's get out of here." Ace said.

Ace walked past me and out the door. I sighed and turned to follow. I looked up to the top of the stairs and saw Audrey smiling at me. I smiled back and went out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Audrey's POV- 

After Ace and Eyeball left I started getting ready to leave. It was already 4:15 and I was supposed to meet Dally at 5:00.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and left the house.

I walked to the Diner and waited on Dally.

"Hey Audrey. What are you doing here all by your lonesome?" Charlie asked sitting down across from me.

"I'm waiting for a friend." I told him.

"Hey Audrey!" I heard a filmilar, cheery voice.

"How ya doin' Sodapop?" I asked grinning.

"Just peachy, doll." He said sitting down.

"Who's your friend?" Dallas asked.

"Guys, this is Charlie. Charlie, meet Sodapop, Dallas, Steve, and Johnny." I said pointing at each guy as I said their name.

"I have to go. Gotta meet Ace and the guys." Charlie said standing up. "See ya Audrey."

"See ya later Charlie." I said, and he left.

"So guys what's happening?" I asked.

"Nothing new." Soda said.

Dallas rolled his eyes. A waitress came over to take our orders. We told her what we wanted and she left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We talked for a little while, and the waitress brought us our food and drinks. We ate and talked a little more.

Wasn't long until Chris showed up and we left for the party.

"Chris, where's this party at?" I asked.

"A kid we know. Her name is Melissa. She lives near Vern's house." Chris explained.

"That's boss." I said.

"Yeah." Chris said smiling and glancing said ways at me.

We walked on and arrived at the party a little while later.

We went inside and the first people I saw were the Cobras. I guess they noticed me too.

"Audrey!" Ace called me over.

I was reluctant to go over, but I went and Chris followed me.

I didn't say anything to Ace when I walked over. I just stood stairing at my shoes.

"Come here for a minute." Ace said as he walked toward, what looked like the back porch.

"Look," Ace said as he stopped and turned around to face me. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, but I just don't want anything to happen to my baby sister."

"You really scared me." I told him. Ace sighed and lit a cigarette.

"Audrey?" Billy asked.

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Want to dance?" Billy asked.

"Sure." I said and followed Billy back inside.

A slow song was playing. I put my arms around Billy's neck, and he placed his hands on my waist and we moved to the music.

The song ended and I thanked Billy for the dance, then left to find Chris.

When I finally found Chris he was talking to some girl, that I'd never met before.

"Hey." I said walking up.

"Hey Audrey, this is Melissa." Chris said.

"Hi." Melissa said with a friendly smile.

"Nice meeting you." I said politly. "I'm going to go find Eyeball."

"All right." Chris said flatly.

I left to go find Eyeball. I walked around for a little while looking for him, but didn't find him anywhere.

"Hey Charlie, have you seen Eyeball?"

"He was out on the back porch." Charlie said.

I walked to the back porch and stepped out onto the deck.

"Eyeball?" I called.

"Over here." He said quietly.

I looked over and he was sitting in a chair with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Can I sit down?" I asked.

"Don't see why not." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't say anything to make him mad.

"Will you go out with me?" Eyeball blurted out.

"Huh?" I asked making sure I'd heard him right.

"I said, will you go out with me?" Eyeball said slower than he had before.

I didn't know what to say, I was surprised and speechless.

"Forget it." Eyeball said getting frustrated. He stood up and began walking away.

"Eyeball, wait." I said. He stopped walking and turned to face me.


	6. Richie?

"Yes, I will."

"Yes you will, what?"

Me and Eyeball turned around to find Ace and Dallas staring at us.

"Nothing Ace." I said.

"Hey you might can trick your brother, but I know you better than that, so what's up?"

I looked at Eyeball then back to Ace and Dallas. "I'm going out with Eyeball."

"I told you, you weren't dating any Cobras." Ace said stepping forward.

"Don't Ace." I said flipping open my switchblade.

"Audrey, put the knife up." Dally said.

"See you at home." Ace said coldly and left.

"Be carefully Audi." Dallas said sarcastically.

"Asshole." I said and Dally left.

"You wanna leave?" Eyeball asked.

"Yeah."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We drove to a secluded spot by a pond and parked. We were in Eyeball's 1941 Chevrolet Convertible, and since it was a warm night Eyeball had left the top down.

"What'd we come here for?" I asked.

"Just wanted to get away from town for a while."

"Eyeball…"

"Richie."

"Huh?" I asked.

"My name's Richard. You can call me Richie."

I smiled, "All right."

"Why'd you leave Tulsa?"

"I wanted to come home." I said nervously.

"Why would you want to come back to this? A drunk for a dad and an over-protective brother?"

"Some stuff happened, I don't really want to talk about." I said honestly.

Eyeball leaned over and kissed me. "I'm glad you came back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ace's POV- 

I was pissed off. I told her she wasn't going to date any Cobras and what's she do? She starts dating Eyeball.

I lit up a cigarette and leaned against my car.

I was waiting on Billy. We were going over to Charlie's house to watch the baseball game.

"It's about time you showed up. I was about to leave without your ass."

**LATER THAT NIGHT (11:00PM)**

"You wouldn't tell Eyeball why you came back, but you're going to tell me." I told her.

"Some stuff happened."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I… I started drinking a lot and making suicide threats. So Buck said I should come back 'home'."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Audrey was generally a fun person to be around, or at least she had been before. Now, she just seemed lost, and lonely.

"Audrey… Why didn't you…" I stammered.

"Why didn't I what? Say something about it?"

"Yeah."

"Because I didn't want everyone to treat me like a baby or think I was crazy."

"This might sound really weird coming from me, but we all have problems." I told her.

"Yeah. Right." She said sarcastically.

TBC… 

**Review Responses:**

Viciouskittie- Hiya! That character was just for you. I had some computer trouble but it's working at the moment, thankfully. And thank you, so glad you liked it. I need to go catch up on your story I haven't read any of the newer chapters yet.

OTHlover04- Thank you. Hope you like this chapter too.

Pancakes- lol, I really like Eyeball too. I wish Brad Gregg was still acting. I think he was such a great actor. Okie, dokie I'll try to remember to put a time slot for you. Glad you liked it. Oh, TBC means To Be Continued.

Rebelgirl23- Cuz, you have got to have the record for shortest reviews! Lol j/k. Update your story!

SammieThePirate- Thanks! Glad you liked it; hope you like this chapter too.


	7. A Day with Dallas and the guys

**Next Day:**

**Audrey's POV-**

When I got up and got dressed I went downstairs to get breakfast.

Ace was asleep on the couch. I had an evil little plan to get him up. I just hoped I wouldn't die afterwards.

I went into the kitchen and cooked two eggs and got two plates down from the cabinet. Then made toast for Ace and me.

Then I got a cup of ice water and went back to the living room. I poured the water on Ace and ran to my room.

"Audrey! When I get you…" Ace yelled.

I sat against my bedroom door laughing. Sometimes Ace was funny when he got mad.

"Audrey! Open the damn door!" Ace yelled hitting my door.

"No!" I yelled back.

"If you don't I'll kick the door down!"

"That'll be the day." I responded.

"You gotta come out some time." Ace said, and then I heard his bedroom door close.

I laughed again. I'd just have to wait awhile before I could go out and my breakfast was getting cold.

A few minutes later I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Audrey, get the door." Ace yelled.

"Why don't you get it?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"None of your business."

I stood up and peeked out my door. I didn't see Ace so I ran down the stairs before Ace could come out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I opened the door, "Hey Dal."

"Hey. You wanna go hang out with us for a while?"

"Uh, yeah." I told him. "Whose car?"

"Mine."

"What is it?"

"1957 Chevrolet." Dallas said.

"Boss."

Dally gave me a questioning look.

"Tuff?"

"Yeah." We walked to the car.

"Hey Steve." I said.

"Hey doll."

I rolled my eyes and jumped in the backseat with Ponyboy, Johnny, and Soda. There was really only room for three people so I sat on Soda's lap.

"He gets all the luck." Steve said.

We all laughed, except for Dallas.

We stopped at the diner to get something to eat.

Then drove toward the back Harlow road.

Dallas had said something about wanting to fish. Like they'd catch anything with Sodapop jumping around.

We would probably end up swimming or something.

When we got to a clear spot by the river, I looked around. It looked just like the place Chris had told me about. The place they'd found that kid, Ray Brower.

We all got out of the car and started walking toward the water.

It didn't take long before me, Soda, and Pony were all in the water. Dallas, Steve, and Johnny were still standing on dry land.

"I don't have any dry clothes." I said as I got out of the water.

"That's ok, you can ride in the trunk." Steve joked.

"That's not funny." I said trying to pretend like I was mad.

"There's a blanket in the trunk you can sit on." Dally said lighting up a cigarette.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dally and the boys dropped me off at my house around fiver o'clock that afternoon.

I noticed my dad's beat up old ford was sitting in the driveway so I tried to be as quiet as possible. I didn't want to make him mad.

I made it to my room and got clean clothes then headed off to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was in my room when I heard dad yelling.

"You son of a bitch! You aren't any good for nothing!" He screamed. I winced at the sound. He was probably yelling at Ace.

Then I heard someone hit the floor. I closed my eyes and tried to block it out.

A little while later I heard Ace's bedroom door close.

I bit my lip and decided to go see if Ace was all right.

I knocked on his door.

"What?" Ace asked angrily.

I opened the door and went inside.

Ace was lying on his bed with his back turned toward the door.

"Ace, are you all right?" I asked nervously.

"Go away, Audrey." Ace ordered quietly. I knew my brother and he didn't like anyone to see him when he was down.

But I wanted to make sure he was all right. I could be just as stubborn as he was. I walked over and stood beside the bed.

"At least let me clean up those cuts?"

Ace sighed and tried to sit up. He winced in pain as soon as he moved, but he eventually made it up with a little help from me.

I cringed at the sighted. He had a black eye and blood was still coming from his mouth and nose. His ribs were probably in bad shape too.

"Where else are you hurt?" I asked to make sure I didn't miss anything.

Ace half-smiled, "Ribs."

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You." Was all Ace said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Review Responses:**

YouBreakItYouBoughtIt99- was this suppose to be helpful or were you just flaming the story? I thought your review was just a little harsh. I'm doing the best I can considering I'm only 15 and haven't been writing for very long. Did you just read the first chapter or did you read the others too? Everyone else likes the story as is, so that's the way it will stay. The only thing I can tell you is that if you don't like it, then please just don't read it and waste my time with your negative reviews.

Pancakes- Good, good! Glad you liked. I'm happy to get good reviews. Yay! You got reviews too!

Kibel- Thank you. Hope you keep reading.

Time is a waste of life- thank you for reading. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Chris. I guess I'll figure it out later. Lol

Viciouskittie- thank you, that really means a lot.

Get A Room- Thank. Glad you liked. I hope you keep reading.

Pennaroyaltea- Thank you. I'm glad you like it. And I have every intention of continuing so don't worry about that. 

Mrs. Eyeball Chambers- Thanks! I hope you keep reading. Love your screen name. I'm sorry you were confused. I'm glad you liked my cross over. That kinda makes me feel special.


	8. Brother and Sister day out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stand By Me or the characters. But Audrey is mine so if you use her you better give me credit! Lol **

**A/N: So sorry that it took me so long to update. There's been a ton of stuff happening at my house. I think I finally know where I want to go with this story. You'd think I'd have figured that out before the 8th chapter but anywho… Thank you so, so much to all of my reviewers you don't know how much I love to hear from you guys! So please keep reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Audrey's POV – **

I cleaned up all of Ace's cuts and wrapped his ribs.

"You didn't hit your head did you?" I asked.

"No." Ace replied.

I heard someone knocking on the door, so I went to see who it was.

"Hi Katie." I greeted my friend.

"Hi!" She said excitedly. "There's an awesome band playing at Ruby's lounge tonight, you want to go?"

"Uhh, I guess." I told her.

"Ok, see you then." She said and left.

'Wonder if Melissa wants to go?' I thought to my self.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me and Katie rode to Ruby's lounge with Ace. He said he'd go since he didn't have anything better to do.

When we got there we went to find seats. Me and Katie saw Melissa so we said 'hi' and then went to sit down.

Ace sat and talked with Melissa for most of the show while me and Katie just sat watching.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the show was over Ace drove us all home.

"What'd you two think of the show?" Melissa asked.

"It was cool." Katie said.

"Yeah, really boss." I said smiling.

Ace dropped Melissa off first and then Katie.

I went with Ace to hang out with the guys for a little while.

We were all just hanging out talking and drinking beer when Fuzzy got the bright idea to play chicken.

Ace and Vince were the first to go. The two cars were about ten feet away when Vince finally turned.

They both came back over to the group.

Billy and Fuzzy went next. The two cars raced toward each other, but Billy turned.

Then Eyeball and Charlie went. It wasn't long before Charlie too turned the wheel.

Now Fuzzy and Eyeball were up. Who ever one this round had to go up against Ace in the final match.

The round between Eyeball and Fuzzy didn't take long. Fuzzy turned first.

So now it was down to Ace and Eyeball.

I didn't want Eyeball in this one because I knew Ace wouldn't turn and I didn't think Eyeball would either.

They lined their cars up. I went to talk to Eyeball.

"Richie, don't do this." I pleaded with him.

"Got to." Was all he said.

"Be careful." I told him. He grinned and I went to stand with Billy and the other guys.

Ace and Eyeball waited and Vince finally gave them the signal to go.

The cars accelerated toward each other.

I closed my eyes and then opened them again.

"Billy, you go a cigarette?" I asked.

Billy handed me a cigarette, I took it gratefully and lit it.

The two cars almost collided, but Eyeball turned at the last minute.

I left out a sigh of relief and went back to my cigarette.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was close to one a.m. when Ace and I finally got home we were both a little drunk. Ace had probably drank a little more than I had though.

I made my way up to my room as quietly as possible; I didn't want to wake daddy dearest up.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. My first stop was the bathroom to get some aspirin.

I opened the bottle and took out two tablets. Ace stepped into the bathroom and he also got two aspirins.

"What'd you give me to drink?" I asked Ace.

"Something stronger than you're used to." Ace said grinning. "Want anything to eat?"

I groaned, "Don't think I could eat without getting sick."

"Eating will make you feel a little better."

"I guess." I told him and went to my room to change into my clothes.

I put on my baby blue skirt that came below my knees and wore a white blouse.

"What are you trying to do, win a beauty contest?" Ace asked me.

"No. What's wrong with dressing nice every once in a while?" I asked.

Ace just went back to smoking his cigarette.

"Blue Point Diner all right?" Ace asked a little while later.

"That's fine." I told him.

It didn't take very long for us to get to the diner.

I ordered toast and a glass of orange juice.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" Ace questioned.

"Yeah." I told him. I wasn't even sure if I wanted anything at all.

"Hey Audrey!"

"Hi Soda." I said quietly.

"You busy tonight?" Soda asked in his Tulsa accent.

"I don't think so. Am I busy tonight Ace?" I asked playing with my brother.

"No." Ace said coolly.

I smiled at Sodapop. He could make anyone smile.

The waitress finally brought our orders out and Soda left.

We finished up, Ace paid the bill and we left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**T…That's all folks… Tune in next week for the exciting conclusion! Lol j/k **


	9. An Evening with Eyeball

Later that night I met Soda and the boys at the little house they were staying in. Ponyboy told me they'd rented it just for while they were there.

"How much longer are you guys in town?" I asked.

"We leave the day after tomorrow." Johnny said quietly.

"You guys can't leave! You haven't been here that long!" I protested.

I hung out with all the boys for a little while then went to talk to Dally for a while.

"I'll miss you guys." I told Dally.

"Then come with us."

"Dal you know I can't."

"I'll miss you too, Audi." Dally said and kissed me.

"Dally don't." I told him.

Dally stepped back and leaned against the porch railing.

"How come? Back in Tulsa we did more than kiss."

"But I have a boyfriend now." I explained to Dally.

"Yeah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later That Night (10:00)**

"Where are we going Richie?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said smiling.

A little while later we arrived at the same spot we went to the night Richie asked me out.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Richie.

"Just thought we'd get away for a while." Richie said.

This was similar to the first time Richie had brought me out here.

He leaned in to kiss me.

"What are you guys doing up here?"

"Ace, you have the worst timing!" I said annoyed.

"I think it was pretty good, you two were starting to look pretty comfortable." Ace said.

Me and Richie exchanged glances.

"Ace, would you leave?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Now that's not very polite Audrey." Ace said.

"So, I just want you to leave so we can get back to making out!" I told him. Richie laughed.

Ace looked at me, "You better not do anything." Then he left.

------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning 9:00am

"Audrey, get dressed. I need to take you home before Ace gets pissed off." Richie said, shaking me awake.

"Hmm? What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"9:00." Richie said handing me my shirt, shirt and undergarments.

It didn't take me long to get dressed and Richie drove me home.

"See you later." I said as I got out of the car.

"All right, babe." Eyeball said and drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Where you been?" Ace asked as soon as I walked in the door.

"It was late when we got back and dad was home so I stayed over at Chris and Eyeball's house." It wasn't a complete lie.

"His dad wasn't there?" Ace questioned.

"No."

Ace kinda looked at me funny and went back to watching TV.

I went up to my room to get clean clothes and take a bath.

I'd been in the shower for twenty minutes when Ace knocked on the door.

"Audrey you have company." He said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Katie." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Hey."

"What's up?" I asked as I started to towel dry my hair.

"Nothing got bored at my house."

"Oh, ok. That's cool." I said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**TBC…**_

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but the next chapter will be special. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	10. How could this happen

**A/N: Hey thanks to all my reviewers who have reviewed this story. I'm sorry to say but this will be the last chapter. I'm just not really interested in this story any more and there is no need to keep dragging it on. Be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Audrey's POV- One Month Later**

"Audrey, hurry up! You've been in that damn bathroom an hour." Ace yelled to me.

I slowly emerged from the bathroom.

"Take two aspirins and let's get going."

"I don't have a hang over." I told him.

"Then what's the matter with you?" He asked.

"I think I have some sort of stomach virus." I told him.

"Go to the doctor and find out. If the old man finds out you're sick then who knows what the hell he'll do to you."

I nodded my head to show I understood and then went to my room to get dressed.

And then went by the clinic. I wasn't expecting to hear what the doctor told me, I thought I only had a stomach virus, but boy was I wrong. I was pregnant! Ace was going to flip, I didn't know what Richie would do and Dad, Oh God, I didn't even want to think about him.

I held my emotions in check until I got to the car. Then I started crying.

On the drive home I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone yet.

I stopped at the red light and waited for it to turn green. As soon as the light changed I pulled out onto the street. I never saw the speeding car…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Change POV-

The speeding car rammed into the side of Audrey's car, causing it to spin and slam into a near by telephone pole.

Audrey was knocked unconscious. Blood oozed from a gash on her head and her breathing was very shallow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the hospital**

A doctor approached Ace and Eyeball, and they stood up.

"I'm Dr. Donaldson. Right now Miss Merrill is in a coma and things aren't looking very good. She has a bad head injury and internal injuries. And I'm sorry to inform you that she lost the child she was carrying." The doctor said.

"What baby?" Eyeball asked confused.

Ace also looked confused and angry.

"You didn't know she was pregnant?" The doctor asked the two men standing before him.

"No." Eyeball said no believing what he'd just heard.

A voice came over the speaker. "Dr. Donaldson emergency in room 142."

"Excuse me." The doctor said and hurried off, leaving Ace and Eyeball standing in the waiting room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Both men sat back down. Eyeball leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"You got her pregnant?" Ace asked some what angrily.

"That's what the doctor said." Eyeball said flatly.

They waited in the waiting room for the doctor to come back.

"Eyeball," Chris said as he and Gordie ran in, "How is she?"

"The doctor said she wasn't doing to good and then he got a message over the speaker and left so we don't really know anything." Eyeball said leaving out the part about her being pregnant.

They sat silently for a while looking at magazines or just starring at the bare white walls.

Chris finally broke the silence, "I wish they'd tell us something all ready."

As if one cue the doctor walked toward them, they all stood up and waited for what he had to say.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could but there was internal bleeding and we just couldn't stop it." He informed them.

Everyone looked shocked.

"She can't be dead." Gordie almost whispered.

Chris shook his head as a tear rolled down his face.

Ace let out a string of cuss words and punched the wall.

Eyeball sank down to his knees and banged his hands against the cold tile floor.

"No! She can't be dead! No!" He screamed over and over.

The doctor stood in silence and watched the scene before him.

"Someone needs to call Buck." Ace said flatly.

"And someone needs to tell Katie." Chris added quietly.

"Oh God! Why!" Eyeball called out as the tears flowed freely down his face.

_**The End…**_


End file.
